¿Qué pasaría si
by Yue-black-in-the-Ai
Summary: Serie de viñetas, con momentos graciosos de México (o eso pretendo XD) pasen y lean plis :3
1. México le cantará a EU

Bueno yo aquí subiendo algo distinto, esto resulta que era la primera historia que quería subir pero me decidí mejor a subir Descubriendo a México.

Y hablando de eso quisiera subir un nuevo capitulo pero la escuela y los finales me están matando T-T

¡Maldigo a la Universidad y los malditos exámenes tediosos!

En fin cuando me desocupe juro subir un nuevo capitulo y un one shot que tengo en proceso de terminar.

Espero y disfruten estas pequeñas series de viñetas ;)

* * *

**México le cantara una canción a E.U.**

Una tarde cerca de la frontera Estados Unidos-México, la representación de esta última se encontraba escalando el muro para poder llegar a la casa de su vecino.

En donde lo primero que hizo fue localizarle.

-¡Oye Estados Unidos te he escrito una canción! – Dijo México-chan apareciendo atrás de Estados Unidos con una guitarra en la mano.

-¡Eh! ¿En serio o es una excusa por volverte a cruzar la frontera sin permiso? –

-No es enserio…. y en parte también por eso – Susurro esto último.

-Bueno…. ¡Entonces canta para él Hero! –

-Ok pero acércate un poco más para que disfrutes la canción – Sonrió con una dulce malicia.

-Eh... ¡Of course!– Se acercó a ella.

-Ahora cierra los ojos y déjate llevar por la melodía – Hizo sonar unas cuantas cuerdas.

-Claro – Siguió la orden de su vecina y dueña de sus quincenas (N/A: Bueno esto último en parte verdad en parte mentira XP).

-La canción dice así… *CRASH* *POM* - Le golpeo México directamente en la cabeza a su vecino dejándolo noqueado en el suelo – Listo ¡Bien ya pueden pasar! – Les grito a su gente que se encontraban escondidos, listos para cruzar la frontera que ni lentos ni perezosos corrieron a pasar a la tierra de Gringolandia mientras ella se alejaba del lugar dejando en el suelo a su vecino.

**20 minutos después en las oficinas del jefe de Estados Unidos…**

-Dime Alfred ¿Por qué cada vez que cuidas la frontera siempre aumenta el número de migrantes? – Pregunto seriamente su jefe.

-No lo sé pero siempre regreso con un gran dolor de cabeza – Se sobo un gran chichón en la cabeza.

**En México…**

-¡Ah! Mi fiel guitarra tu y yo lograremos que la migración y las remesas se mantengan en nuestro país – Sonrió agradecida México a su guitarra – Si es que el gringo aguanta más golpes (030) – Comento divertida.

* * *

Espero que aunque sea les haya sacado una risa, espero que dejen algunos comentarios y den su opinión o incluso sus amenazas o lo que quieran mandar recibiré de todo, excepto a un Francia desnudo eso da miedo 0.0 ... XD

Nos vemos en otra historia.

Bye :)


	2. Alemania Conociera El Infierno Mexicano

**Ai:** ¡Hola! Aquí de nuevo con este capitulo extrañamente bizarro :P Y por si no lo han notado me encuentro sola ya que *snif* la gatuna ayudante *snif* Ya no se encuentra con nosotros T-T

**Anadei:** Eso es mentira jefa! Solo nos encontramos en sitios diferentes eso es todo *Hablando desde el monitor vía Facebook*

**Ai:** Sigues ahí ¬.¬ *DUH* En fin traigo este capitulo con todo mi cariño para mi aquellas humildes personas que me honran con leer esta miserable historia, gracias T-T

**Anadei:** La jefa tiene baja autoestima jejeje ^_^U

**Ai:** Déjame en paz en mi depresión -3-

**Anadei:** Si como no... En fin esta historia no le pertenece a esta loca depresiva sino al gran Hidekaz nya.

**Ai:** Posibles advertencias:

Humor negro y un poco de locura por parte de México.

Disfruten el capitulo :D

* * *

**Alemania llegará al infierno mexicano Parte 1.**

Un día común como cualquier otro día Alemania tuvo la mala fortuna de estar en el lugar equivocado, donde sucedió un gran accidente, el cual consistió en la explosión de una bomba en un restaurante y causó la muerte de solo tres personas y una de esas personas resulto ser Alemania, pero como pudo ocurrir esto, bueno eso es otra historia.

Pero ahora concentrémonos en la historia aquí presente, en donde Alemania llego al limbo en donde es juzgado y lo sentencian al infierno por tener adicción al sadomasoquismo (Ai: Solo por eso, no fue juzgado por otra cosa ni siquiera por la Segunda Guerra Mundial XD).

Así que lo mandan directamente al ardiente mundo rojo (Ai: Y no me refiero al sol ni ha marte), abriendo un gran vórtice debajo de sus pies.

Donde al llegar se encuentra con el hecho de que incluso los infiernos se encuentran divididos por países, así que comienza a buscar el infierno alemán, el cual logra encontrar después de dos horas.

-Por fin llegue *DUH* - Suspiro un poco cansado – Bien y ahora ¿Qué es esta fila? – Pregunto viendo la fila en donde se encontraban varios alemanes formados, la cual avanzaba lentamente pero con flujo regular.

-¡Oh! ¡Señor Alemania! ¿Usted aquí? – Pregunto uno de los viejos conocidos de Alemania que había muerto hace unos años.

-Si… es una historia larga pero dime ¿aquí que te hacen? – Pregunto al escuchar que al principio de la fila se escuchaban grandes gritos de dolor y agonía.

-No pues aquí, primero te acuestan encima de una cama de clavos, luego te sientas en una silla eléctrica y al último llega el diablo y te tortura por una hora – Respondió como si nada.

-Ya veo – Dijo un poco decepcionado de que esa pobre alma ya se haya acostumbrado a las torturas – Creo que iré a ver los demás sitios – Se fue apartando lentamente del sitio.

-Como quiera señor Alemania – Regreso su atención a la fila.

Así Alemania continuo su marcha por el infierno por una hora hasta que se encontró con alguien muy conocido.

-¡¿Inglaterra?! – Pregunto totalmente sorprendido por verlo ahí.

-¡Alemania! ¿Tú también aquí? – Pregunto extrañado de verlo - ¿Y a ti de que acción te condenaron? – Pregunto curioso.

-Por mis hobbies maso y sado ¿Y tú? – Pregunto un poco avergonzado por la confesión.

-Por ser tsundere – Se quedó callado un poco avergonzado - ¡Bloody Hell! ¿Qué clase de condena es esa? Pensé que me condenarían por ser pirata o por los robos pero nunca por algo tan estúpido ¡¿Qué clase de historia disparatada es esta?! – Grito al cielo (Ai: ¡Oye! Hago lo que puedo ingrato, además de que si no fueras tan tsundere tendrías amigos gran baka ¬.¬).

-Ya veo… Y dime ¿Qué te hacen en tu infierno? – Pregunto al ver una fila idéntica a la que había en su infierno.

-Creo que primero te acuestan encima de una cama de clavos, luego te sientas en una silla eléctrica y al último llega el diablo y te tortura por una hora – Respondió lo mismo que le contestaron en su infierno.

-Así que lo mismo – Murmuro un poco decepcionado.

-¿Hacen lo mismo en tu fila? – Pregunto con curiosidad.

-Sí y al parecer ya es una rutina aquí en el infierno – Comento sus sospechas - ¿Me pregunto si todos los infiernos son iguales? –

-Se equivoca no todos los infiernos son iguales – Le respondió un inglés que se encontraba formado.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunto Inglaterra a su subordinado.

-Siga caminando todo derecho y se encontrara con algo muy diferente – Les señalo el camino el pobre diablo.

-Iré a investigar – Dijo Alemania poniéndose en marcha.

-Buena suerte Alemania pero no es que me preocupe por ti ni nada por el estilo – Desvió la mirada un tanto apenado Inglaterra.

-Por eso te sentenciaron Inglaterra – Murmuro bajo Alemania para no ser escuchado por el anglosajón.

Así camino por media hora hasta llegar a una fila que parecía no tener fin, en donde se encontró con la persona que lo mato (literalmente) en primer lugar y está estaba formada en dicha fila.

-¿México? – Pregunto un poco dudoso.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Alemania! ¿Tu aquí? – Pregunto desconcertada.

-Sí y también esta Inglaterra –

-Bueno de Inglaterra lo suponía por su tsunderismo pero ¿tu? – Pregunto un poco contraída.

-No comentario… pero… ¿qué hay de ti? – Quiso cambiar de tema.

-Cosas de la vida jajajaja – Se rio nerviosamente – "Ni loca le digo que fue por actuar como hombre por varios años ¿Quién diantres contrato al que juzga las almas?" – Pensó para sí misma un poco contraída por su situación.

-Si… Por cierto ¿Por qué la fila de tu infierno es tan grande? – Pregunto con gran curiosidad al ver el tamaño de la fila.

-Bueno sobre eso… Es que aquí, los clavos se los robaron, nunca hay electricidad por falta de pago y pues el diablo llega, firma y se va – Explico con facilidad - ¿Qué? – Pregunto al ver la cara de consternación de Alemania.

-Nada, solo que tenías que ser México – Dijo rendido – "Y aun así no comprendo cómo es que te adoro" – Pensó resignado.

**Continuara….**

* * *

En fin hasta aquí, el próximo capitulo E.U. morirá de nauseas jejeje

Ahora a contestar reviews:

**Danni:** Si en parte lo esta y por otra pues no tanto si puede golpear al gringo XD Y la guitarra esta hecho del mejor material de un pueblito llamado Paracho :D

**Mokachina:** Si que le cause una grave contusión :D

**Wind und Serebro:** Lo dije una vez y lo dire otra vez le gusta el amor apache XD

**Kanako Mei-chan:** Bueno sobre el dato de migración gracias pero a pesar de los "esfuerzos" realizados por parte del Estado no se avanzado en el asunto de Migración y créeme lo se por experiencia laboral ¬.¬ pero no hablemos de eso y tomare unos cuantos consejos como el de las caritas pero lo demás lo dejare porque siento que eso me hace lo que soy XD pero gracias :D

Bueno hasta aquí la historia de hoy, nos veremos en otro capitulo.

No olviden dejar comentarios me interesa su opinión :3

Nos vemos luego

Bye ;D


	3. EU conociera el origen de los condones

**Ai:** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero muy bien :D Se supone que este capitulo debió de haber salido hace una semana pero lamentablemente mi neko asistente se enfermo y fue hasta ayer en que pudo revisarla el cap. Así es señoras y señores mi asistente se lee antes que todos los capítulos nuevos e historias que creo, por eso si quieren conocer algún adelanto de las historias pregúntele a ella ;D

**Anadei:** Eso es cierto y conozco los adelantos de Descubriendo a México y en lo personal creo que su aventura con...

**Ai:** No des spoilers neko baka!

**Anadei:** Perdón y ahora continuemos con el capitulo nuevo, esperemos que lo disfruten :D

**Ai:** Bien y ahora la renuncia... Hetalia no me pertenece excepto México (Yeih!) Todo los demás personajes pertenecen al gran sensei Hidekaz y ahora disfruten el capitulo nuevo ;)

* * *

**E.U. conociera el "origen" de los condones.**

Esta historia comenzó una mañana tranquila en la casa de México, en donde el clima era agradable, no tenía trabajo que realizar y su jefe no se estaba trabajando se encontraba enfermo y estaba en casa descansando por lo que no tendría que preocuparse porque cometiera estupideces.

Si ese día era perfecto para ella, por lo que decidió salir a recorrer la ciudad y distraerse un rato, así se pasó la mañana y al medio día tomo la decisión de detener su recorrido para comer sus sagrados alimentos, los cuales se encontraban exquisitos y el restaurante tenía un buen servicio.

Todo era paz y alegría para en ese momento para la pequeña México, lástima que no pudo durarle más la tranquilidad, ya que cierto gringo apareció de la nada, el cual se encontraba masticando un chicle ruidosamente.

-¡México! ¡Al fin te encuentro! – Le sonrió - ¿Por qué no dejas tu horrible comida y te vienes a divertir conmigo? – Propuso el idio… digo E.U.

Pero México le ignoro tratando de olvidar el insulto recibido a su gastronomía y continuo con su comida tranquilamente.

-¡Come on! ¡Divirtámonos! – Quiso llamar su atención pero fue ignorado otra vez – "Me está ignorando" – Pensó enojado mientras inflaba los mofletes – "Ya se" – Se le ocurrió una idea para molestarla – México ¿Tú y tu gente come pan? – Pregunto llamando la atención de la morena.

-Por supuesto – Le respondió en seguida.

-Mi gente y yo no – dijo E.U. – Nosotros sólo nos comemos la migaja de adentro del pan y la parte de afuera la ponemos en un "container", la reciclamos, la transformamos en harina y la exportamos aquí, la cual tú y tu gente consume – Comento soberbio queriendo hacer enojar a la morena.

México solo escucha pareciendo imperturbable, por lo E.U. continua mascando su chicle y queriendo hacerla enojar sigue insistiendo.

-¿México tú y tu gente comen mermelada con el pan? – Pregunto haciéndose el interesado.

-¡Por supuesto! – Le contesto de inmediato la mujer.

-Nosotros no – Le contesta E.U. – Lo que nosotros hacemos es comer en el desayuno fruta fresca, la cáscara y las semillas las ponemos en un "container", las reciclamos, las transformamos en mermelada y la exportamos aquí – Dijo con altanería.

México ya enojada y sin poder soportar más a su fastidioso vecino, lo contrataca en su mismo juego.

- ¿Y dime E.U. ustedes qué hacen con los condones después de usarlos? – Pregunta con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¡Los tiramos a la basura, "of course"! – Respondiendo como si fuera lo más evidente.

- Bueno, nosotros no - responde México - Después de usarlos los ponemos en un contenedor, los reciclamos, los transformamos en chicle y los exportamos a tu casa – Termino de decir al mismo tiempo que se retiraba del restaurante.

Y si se preguntan qué paso con Alfred, bueno digamos que no volvió a probar un chicle hasta 3 años después cuando descubrió realmente como se hacen.

* * *

Y hasta aquí este pequeño capitulo y ahora la sección de preguntas preguntosas o simplemente PP u Comentarios XD

**Para:**

**Addi Winchester:** Me alegro de saber que te gustara la historia y si tal vez lleve germex y tengo pensado alguna que otra escena medio ecchi mi mente es medio perver asi que hare sonrojar a Alemania X3

**LiRiDeZkA:** De hecho la corrupción se ve en todo el mundo pero en México se aprecia mas con la policía y la política para nuestra mala suerte ¬.¬ Y si va salir Colombia de hecho tendrá un papel estelar como ayudante de dictadora malvada =3= y por cierto me agrada que te encante esta historia :D

**Wind und Serebro:** No solo la ama, también la adora... Eso me recuerda una historia de una amiga mía que tiene una tía que se caso con un alemán y en fin la historia esta muy buena tal vez decida adaptarla para ponerla aquí. Lo de México pasándose por hombre saldrá en otras historias ya que ese no cambiara, le da como se dice... SABOR a las historias ¬u¬

**Chocolat Bunny:** No te me mueras mujer! No sabes mejor si pero de risa XD México como ninguno y el infierno siempre será un reflejo de lo que se vive en la superficie X3

Termine y ahora un gran agradecimiento a todas las personas que leen el fic y que le ponen en favoritos y dejan comentarios en verdad ¡GRACIAS!

Y espero que dejen comentarios con sus sinceras opiniones ;)

Se despide esta loca servidora con su canción favorita MATRYOSHKA XP

Bye! :)


	4. Infierno Mexicano Parte 2

**Anadei: **konbawaaaa nyan¡

**Ai: **Hola! Eh revivido y la gata también para mi pesar (**¬.¬**)

**Anadei:** Que mala después de que soy tu esclava fiel (T_T)

**Ai:** Si lo que sea hoy traemos una historia de pasta y salchichas.

**Anadei:** mmmm me vas a dar mi ración ama?

**Ai:** Ya quisieras

**Anadei:** (T_T) snif snif tan cruel como de costumbre bueno esta historia esta taaan bien cocinada por mi ama Ai-chan, que estoy segura que se divertirán tanto como yo cuan... perdón como a mi jeje

**Ai:** Te encanta presumir verdad? Pero en fin pasemos a la renuncia hazme el favor de darlo.

**Anadei:** No tan solo quiero que algún día te dignes a alimentar a tu mascota ¡¿QUE CUAL RENUNCIA, POR QUE?!

**Ai:** No la renuncia de la historia, ya sabes los personajes no pertenecen a esta loca escritora sino a su dueño original Hidekaz Himaruya, solo utilizo sus personajes para diversión y solo es de mi pertenencia México. Ves ya lo di yo, mejor solo di algo para motivar a leer quieres o da el anuncio de empezar la lectura.

**Anadei:** A ESO UFF ME ASUSTO AMA JEJEJE. Bueno esperamos os guste a todos diviértanse mucho leyendo las ocurrencias de mi dueña y ama bueno nos vemos y gracias por pasarse a leer (n_n)

**Ai:** Nos vemos al final del capitulo, espero y les guste.

**Anadei:** Nya¡

* * *

**Alemania llegará al infierno mexicano Parte 2.**

**(México desactivara una bomba)**

_**02 de Julio del 2013, Berlín, Restaurante Die besten Würste, 09:40 am.**_

-Sea bienvenido a su nuevo empleo señor Boloñesa, esperamos grandes recetas de su parte – Le dijo el dueño del restaurante.

-Grazie señor no lo lamentara – Le respondió el cocinero de origen italiano a su nuevo jefe.

_**05 de Julio del 2013, Berlín, Restaurante Die besten Würste, 12:10 am.**_

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESTO?! – Pregunto furioso el dueño del restaurante - ¡¿ACASO NO CONOCES HACER OTRA COSA QUE NO SEA PASTA?! – Grito rojo de la ira el jefe al chef boloñesa.

-P-Pero a las personas les gusta – Respondió temblando del miedo el pobre chef.

-Sí pero se supone que… ¡Debes de agregar salchichas a las recetas! – Respondió totalmente irritado el jefe - ¡¿Por qué demonios crees que el restaurante se llama "Las mejores salchichas"?! – Le recordó gritando.

-¡Pero jefe eso arruinaría totalmente la pasta y la receta! – Respondió totalmente contrariado.

-No me importa hazlo o si no te despido – Fue su última orden.

-Si señor – Acato la orden temblando del miedo.

_**08 de Julio del 2013, Berlín, Restaurante Die besten Würste, 13:50 pm.**_

-¡Esta es el peor platillo de salchichas que eh probado! – Le grito el jefe al pobre chef Boloñesa.

-L-Lo siento solo seguía sus or-ordenes jefe – Intento explicarse a pesar de que tartamudeaba del miedo.

-Si es cierto seguiste mis órdenes pero eso no quita que esta pasta sepa a ¡BASURA! – Dijo mientras tomaba la pasta y la señalaba despectivamente - ¡Esta cosa no merece ser servida en este restaurante! – Grito mientras se acercaba a un depósito de basura.

-¡Jefe! ¿Qué piensa hacer con la pasta? – Pregunto preocupado el señor Boloñesa.

-Lo que debí de haber hecho hace mucho tiempo – Dijo mientras abría la tapa de la basura y tiraba toda la pasta en esta.

-¡NO! ¡LA PASTA NUNCA SE DEBE DE DESPERDICIAR! ¡ES USTED UN INFELIZ! – Grito colérico el señor Boloñesa señalando a su jefe con el dedo - ¡ME VENGARE POR ESTA ATROCIDAD! – Dijo iracundo.

-A mí no me gritas ¡Idiota! ¡ESTAS DESPEDIDO! – Grito mientras señalaba la salida.

-Bien pero les aseguro que esto no se quedara así – Comento mientras salía azotando la puerta.

-¡Malditos italianos se vuelven locos por un poco de pasta! – Grito contraído.

_**10 de Julio del 2013, Berlín, Restaurante Die besten Würste, 15:00 pm. Reunión – Comida de Alemania, Inglaterra y México.**_

-¡Bienvenido señor Alemania! – Saludo amablemente el dueño del restaurante a su representación – Y veo que trajo a un amigo – Dijo refiriéndose a Inglaterra.

-Él es Inglaterra y tenemos unos asuntos que atender en privado, así que necesitamos una mesa aparte – Pidió al dueño.

-Por supuesto – Respondió rápidamente.

-¡Ah! Casi lo olvido falta por llegar una persona y es un tanto peculiar – Le dijo un poco apenado.

-¿Un tanto peculiar? – Pregunto extrañado.

-Bueno ella es emocional, juguetona, temperamental, hermosa, cariñosa, caritativa y con una sonrisa que… - Detuvo su descripción al ver la sonrisa juguetona del dueño del restaurante al observar lo obvio de sus sentimientos – *Cof Cof* Co-Como sea, ella llegara en 20 a 30 minutos, cuando lo haga, indíquele en donde nos encontramos por favor – Pidió amablemente Alemania y con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

-Sera un placer mostrarle a su novia donde se encuentra – Dijo pícaramente.

-Ella no es… En fin solo hágalo – Se retiró a su mesa para hablar de política con Inglaterra.

**20 minutos después…**

-¡Ah! – Suspiro México cuando llego al restaurante – Al fin llegue, ahora sí que me hecha la bronca Inglaterra – Se dijo a sí misma la morena.

-Usted debe ser la braut del señor Alemania – Afirmo el chef al verla.

-¿Eh? ¿Sí? – Respondió no muy segura.

-Bien, sígame la guiare a su Bräutigam – Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la mesa del susodicho que se encontraba en una plática un poco acalorada con Inglaterra.

-¡Chicos! – Dijo emocionada México en cuanto los vio.

-¡Llegas tarde! – Le recrimino Inglaterra en cuanto la vio.

-Lo siento, pero veras venia hacia acá cuando de pronto unos amigos de Brasil me invitaron a jugar una cascarita y cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde – Fue la mejor excusa que pensó.

-Te quedaste dormida ¿verdad? – Pregunto Alemania conociendo la mala costumbre de México de dormir por la tarde.

-Si – Respondió apenada mientras tomaba asiento.

-Bueno iniciemos con las negociaciones – Dijo Inglaterra volviendo al punto que se encontraba discutiendo con Alemania.

-De acuerdo – Respondieron los otros dos.

Mientras esto ocurría, una sombra se deslizaba sigilosamente por la cocina y atravesaba las puertas que llevaban directamente al comedor principal, donde se escabullo lentamente con una bolsa negra la cual contenía un aparato altamente peligroso, dejándola detrás de una maceta y alejándose rápidamente del lugar.

Pero no paso ni un minuto cuando el restaurante recibió una llamada de advertencia, en la cual se informaba de que había una bomba en el local, por lo que todo el personal se vio movilizado para sacar a las personas del restaurante, quienes entraron en pánico y salieron corriendo del lugar, en busca de un lugar seguro.

-¡Tenía que pasar justo hoy! – Se quejó Alemania al ser interrumpido en sus negocios.

-Vamos Alemania tenemos que salir de aquí es peligroso – Dijo Inglaterra tocándole el hombro para sacarlo de su enojo.

-Tienes razón – Contesto Alemania cuando salió de su enfurecimiento.

-¿Me pregunto qué clase de idiota pone una bomba en el local y avisa inmediatamente de ella llorando y con gran arrepentimiento? – Pensó México en voz alta.

-Ni idea – Respondieron ambos hombres encogiéndose de los hombros.

Los tres se dirigieron a la salida pero la atención de México fue captada por una bolsa negra, por lo que se detuvo a inspeccionarla encontrándose con la bomba en sí.

-Chicos – Les llamo un tanto preocupada México a sus acompañantes, haciendo que regresaran a verla de reojo – Miren lo que encontré – Les regreso a ver sonriendo nerviosamente teniendo en sus manos la bomba.

-¡A-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Resonó el grito de los 3 por todo el local.

*Ring* *Ring* Sono el celular de Alemania haciendo eco en el vacío local.

-Diga – Atendió nerviosamente Alemania.

-Señor Alemania nos alegra saber que se encuentra bien – Le contesto una voz familiar que Alemania conocía.

-Albert no sabes cómo me alegra escuchar tu voz – Respondió Alemania reconociendo la voz de su amigo que pertenecía al escuadrón antibombas – Hemos encontrado la bomba que hay dentro del restaurante ¿Qué podemos hacer? – Pregunto preocupado.

-Lo primero que no tienen que hacer es no tocarla – Le advirtió – Si la toman o tocan pueden activarla antes de tiempo – Respondió con voz de ultratumba.

-Lo siento pero eso ya es demasiado tarde – Dijo avergonzado volteando a ver a México.

-¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto extrañada al ver como se ponía blanco del pánico Alemania y volteaba a ver.

-No es nada – Intento parecer normal - ¿Qué hacemos Albert? – Pregunto casi exaltado mientras susurraba.

-Tendrán que desactivar la bomba ustedes mismos – Contesto muy pesimista – Les enviare el equipo necesario para que lo puedan hacer, mientras nosotros atrapamos a quien la hizo – Les contesto seriamente.

-Pero nosotros no sabemos desactivar bombas – Contesto sudando a mares.

-No se preocupe nosotros los guiaremos – Dijo intentando darles confianza.

-Bien, entonces procedan con todo – Respondió decidido.

-Como ordene señor Alemania – Le dijo Albert del otro lado de la línea telefónica mientras hacía señas a su escuadrón para buscar al perpetrador de la bomba.

-¿Y qué es lo que dijo el tal Albert? – Pregunto Inglaterra un poco preocupado.

-Que tenemos que desactivar la bomba – Le digo mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo y con el otro agarraba el celular esperando a que le contestara Albert.

-¡¿QUÉ?! – Gritaron tanto México como Inglaterra - ¡Deja de bromear! – Comentaron al mismo tiempo.

-No es una broma es enserio, nos van a mandar el equipo necesario para hacerlo y nos darán instrucciones por medio del teléfono – Les aclaro esperando a que Albert le volviera a hablar.

Pero no tuvo que esperar una respuesta ya que por la puerta entro un hombre del escuadrón antibombas, trayendo consigo las herramientas necesarias para desactivar la bomba.

-Bien señor Alemania ¿ha recibido el equipo necesario? – Pregunto con una pequeña inseguridad en su voz.

-Ja – Respondió secamente.

-Lo siguiente a realizar es sacar con cuidado la tapa del dispositivo de la bomba para llegar a su matriz – Comenzó a darle la indicaciones necesarias.

Alemania le repetía las indicaciones a México e Inglaterra mientras ellos realizaban la acción de desactivar la bomba.

Así continuaron hasta llegar a la típica discusión de los 2 cables, en donde tenían que decidir cuál cortar, ya que un cable desactivaba la bomba y otro la hacía explotar, los cuales eran de color rojo y verde. Pero cuando iban a recibir la indicación de cual cortar Albert se vio interrumpido por uno de los soldados a cargo de buscar al perpetrador.

-Disculpe señor Alemania encontramos al que puso la bomba tengo que interrogarlo, él debe saber cuál cortar – Le dijo Albert mientras se acercaba a interrogar al terrorista.

-¡Alemania! ¿Cuál cortamos? – Pregunto desesperado Inglaterra.

-Yo sé cual – Dijo México.

-¿Y cómo es que sabes? – Pregunto un tanto inseguro Inglaterra.

-Porque solo en las películas sale que el correcto es el rojo pero no creo que sea tan idiota el creador de la bomba y lo hay puesto tan obvio ¿verdad? – Le contesto confiada al tiempo que tomaba las pinzas para cortar el cable verde.

-Es una conjetura muy inteligente, así que creo que tienes razón – Asintió la cabeza de forma afirmativa.

-Verdad – Contesto sonriente lista para cortar el cable.

-¡SEÑOR ALEMANIA POR NADA DEL MUNDO CORTE EL CABLE ROJO! ¡EL CREADOR DE LA BOMBA ES ITALIANO! – Se escuchó el llamado de desesperación de Albert del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-¡¿QUÉ?! – Pregunto sorprendido - ¿Estás seguro? – Intentando comprobar la información.

-Si muy seguro – Respondió firme.

-¡MALDICIÓN! ¡MÉXICO NO CORTES EL CABLE! – Grito desesperado.

-¿Por qué? – Cuestiono ya con las pinzas a medio camino de corte.

-¡LA BOMBA FUE HECHA POR UN ITALIANO! – Dijo desesperado.

-*Crick* - Resonó el sonido del cable al ser cortado por México por inercia.

-¡MIERDA! – Gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-*KABOOM* - Se escuchó la bomba al explotar haciendo volar el restaurante y a las personas dentro del local.

-¡MI RESTAURANTE! – Grito el dueño - ¡TÚ! – Tomo por las solapas al señor Boloñesa - ¡¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?! – Lo sacudía violentamente.

-Porque nadie se mete con la pasta – Sonrió con soberbia y le miro con odio.

-"Los italianos dan miedo cuando se trata de comida pero más de la pasta" – Pensó sorprendido y aterrado.

**Después de eso se desarrollaron los eventos del primer capítulo del infierno mexicano, ahora nos encontramos en el tiempo actual…**

-Y eso fue lo que paso – Le termino de explicar México a una amiga.

-Ya veo – Le respondió su acompañante.

-¿Y tú que como llegaste aquí Colombia? – Le pregunto México.

-Gajes del trabajo – Se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia.

-Jejejejejeje no es fácil realizar el trabajo sucio ¿verdad? – Le comento comprendiendo su situación.

-Correcto pero no es nada fuera de lo común – Sonrió – Bueno ¿nos ponemos en marcha para revivir? – Pregunto como algo rutinario.

-Claro – Comenzaron a caminar a una dirección muy conocida para ellas.

-"A veces los latinoamericanos me dan miedo" – Pensaron al mismo tiempo Inglaterra y Alemania mientras les seguían a su nuevo destino.

**Continuara….**

* * *

**Ai:** Bueno, hasta aquí esta historia, ahora continuamos con mi sección favorita, la contestación de comentarios, si! Pero antes se agradece de ante mano los comentarios y favoritos y todo lo demás que dejaron a esta historia gracias :D

Ahora si a contestar:

**Addi Winchester:** Si también recordé a Rusia en este capitulo, y por supuesto que continuare mi otra historia pero por falta de tiempo y exceso de flojera no había avanzado pero estoy a punto de terminar el siguiente capitulo, no digo cuando lo subo por que se que luego no cumplo la fecha, pero espéralo esta a punto de salir del horno ;D. Posdata: No hagas esos ojos de cachorro son mi debilidad (T-T) y me alegro que te gustara el capitulo.

**RozenSword:** Tu comentario no ofende de hecho me da a entender que te encanto y que te partió de la risa, me gusta digan cosas así en comentarios es divertido y le da sabor a las cosas XD.

**Wind und Serebro:** Su cara fue de vomito total, como dicen por ahí: ¡VERGANZA! XP

**Shald120:** Me alegro que te gustara estas historias cortas, si el gringo cuando quiere chinga pero se la regresan al doble XDDDD.

**Chocolat Bunny:** Por favor no mueras! DX Por que sino no podrás leer los próximos capítulos XD Me alegra que te gustara tanto :D Espero que continues este loco proyecto :)

**Ai:** Y eso es todo, asistente gatuna tienes algo que agregar?

**Anadei:** Que me siento muy feliz por el éxito de mi dueña sadista (T_T) a mi me encantan sus historias y me divierto mucho con ellas por eso agradezco que compartan mi sentir y también agradezco que le hagan criticas constructivas y alegres a mi ama para que se ponga linda de contenta y se emocione buscando nuevas historias (n_n) chuuu para ustedes de parte de la neko mascota anadei (n_n)

**Ai:** Esta gata a veces hace que me de ternura (0/0), en fin esperamos sus comentarios y sugerencias, hasta el próximo capitulo.

**Ai/Anadei:** Bye!


End file.
